1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a rechargeable small toy electric vehicle set capable of interfacing with different vehicle bodies, and more particularly a rechargeable electrical toy vehicle that is not much bigger than the rechargeable battery itself and capable of being charged from conventional batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy vehicles that have been driven by rechargeable batteries are well known in the toy field and have been known for a long period of time. Numerous examples of such toy vehicles can be found in the prior art, such as the Mueller U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,177. This reference teaches a toy vehicle with a rechargeable battery that can be reactivated from an AC-DC transformer. A simulated gas station pump is utilized as the actual electrical connector for recharging the battery. The Soulakis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,284 discloses a toy vehicle carrying a rechargeable battery that also can be charged from a conventional power source. The White et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,151 and Benkoe U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,757 are of interest to disclose various toy vehicles having battery driven electrical motors.
There is still a need in the toy field to provide an extremely small and inexpensive electrical toy vehicle that can be recharged from a relatively inexpensive and convenient power source such as conventional DC batteries. The present invention seeks to offer such a toy vehicle to provide an innovative and stimulating toy for children.